Feliz Navidad
by magneticdice
Summary: Part six of my "A Very, Merry Gallavich Christmas" series.


**Feliz Navidad**

Mickey opened his eyes when he didn't feel Ian in bed beside him. He turned to look at the clock beside him and saw that it was only nine in the morning. He grunted as he got up and walked out of the bedroom to look for his missing half. Ian was on the couch, hunched over his cell phone and laughing quietly to himself. When Mickey got close enough, he could hear the Christmas music coming out of the smart-phone.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Ian, startled, quickly closed the phone.

"Nothing," he replied with a straight face.

"Oh, come on. What were you watching?"

"It was just something Debbie emailed me."

"Since when is Christmas music funny?"

Ian shrugged but couldn't hold in another laugh.

"Show me." The fact that Ian was being so secretive made Mickey want to know what he was looking at even more.

Ian shook his head. "No way."

"C'mon..."

"No!"

Mickey took a step towards Ian but the redhead moved to the other side of the couch, cradling his phone.

"You _know_ I'm gonna see that phone, Gallagher."

Ian put the phone into the pocket of his sweatpants.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it?"

Ian shrugged. "I can take you..."

Mickey sneered at the younger boy. "You sure about that?"

Ian's eyes surveyed the room before he quickly darted from the couch towards their bedroom, but it wasn't fast enough. Mickey caught him by his wrist and jerked him back. He wrapped his hands around Ian's torso to lock him in place but Ian was trained for this kind of thing. He used his foot to sweep aside Mickey's legs and slipped out of the thug's arms as Mickey toppled to the ground.

Thinking he was clear of his boyfriend, Ian made a move towards the bedroom again. He was wrong; Mickey's fingers tightened around his ankle and he barely had time to clap the ground in front of him with his hands to break his fall. Mickey then mounted him as he was lying on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to turn over but Mickey was a lot heavier than his small frame suggested; the guy had muscles.

Ian felt Mickey stick his hand into his pants' pocket and take the phone out. He unlocked the screen with a swipe of his finger and the video Ian had been watching automatically resumed playing.

"_Feliz Navidad._

_Feliz Navidad._

_Feliz Navidad._

_Prospero Año y Felicidad._

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas._

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas._

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart."_

There was a man dancing around and singing while wearing an elf costume... except the man in the video had Mickey's face.

"The fuck is this shit?" Mickey yelled, waving the phone in front of Ian's face.

Ian inched out from under Mickey and turned around, still sitting on the floor. "It's called 'Elf Yourself'. You upload your picture onto the app and it makes a video." Just hearing the music was enough to make Ian start laughing again.

"Who else did your fucking sister send this to?" Mickey demanded.

"No one... just the rest of us..."

Mickey's face twisted with rage at the thought of all the Gallaghers watching him dance around like a fucking faggot.

"I'm gonna _kill_ her!"

"Come on, Mickey... Don't be angry. It's funny!"

"Your sister is dead."

Ian took his phone back and stopped the video. "How 'bout we make one of her instead? There's a hip-hop version..." Ian knew Mickey was the kind of person to hold a grudge, and he didn't want Debbie to suffer because of it.

"No, that's not bad enough..." Mickey said, trying hard not to pout.

"What are you thinking?" Ian asked, worried for his sister.

"Show me how to make the video first, and then we can post it on her Facebook timeline... where her friends can see it."

"Mick... She's only fifteen... Be nice." Ian pulled Mickey closer to him. "Besides, I think you make a cute elf," he whispered into Mickey's ear, then kissed at the older boy's neck. "A _really _cute elf," he said, moving lower.

Mickey moaned in pleasure as Ian continued his descent down Mickey's torso, all thoughts of revenge forgotten.


End file.
